FxxK YOU- Eslabon Dramione
by Liebheart
Summary: Ella pensó en que no habría nada mejor que enredarse con él por las noches -así eso y solo eso- fuera lo único que los mantenía unidos.


**Disclaymer: Esta historia esta inspirada en la canción de la canta-autora GaIn . Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Fxxk U**

_Eslabón 1.- Dramione._

_._

_._

_¿Dónde piensas poner esas traviesas manos?_

_._

_._

_._

Aun creo que todo esto se trata de un sueño, me encuentro sentada, de manera tranquila y despreocupada, con mis piernas cruzadas sobre el posa brazos, sonrío algo traviesa, pues sé de tus deseos al mirarme.

Las tablas de mi falda escolar, pierden su forma al caer deliberadamente hacia la parte superior de mi cuerpo, dirijo mi mirada hacia mi blusa la cual tiene 3 botones desabrochados.

Tu solo me observas, ya no sé cuanto tiempo ah pasado desde que ingresases a la sala de los trofeos anuales, con tu pose malditamente elegante.

Sentado en otro sillón a juego con el mío, tu traje impecable, oscuro como tu mirada.

Sé en que estas pensando, sé lo que deseas hacer conmigo en este momento, pero yo lo evado, como es acostumbrado en mi, después de todo, un Slytherin jamás podría estar con una Gryffindoor. O mejor dicho un Malfoy jamás desearía la piel de una impura como yo.

Más eso no nos importó, en absoluto desde aquella mirada lasciva que descifre en tus ojos al encontrarme sola en aquel pasillo desierto.

Nuestros encuentros solo son apasionados, como una tormenta en el desierto. Nuestro secreto estaba oculto bajo llave, dentro de las bastas paredes antiquísimas que nos rodean.

Sin embargo ese no es el nudo de la cuestión, y lo sabes con precisión.

Las peticiones, se hicieron, con el tiempo cada vez más estrictas, alejándome de todos, advirtiéndole a los demás de que pasaría si llegaran a tocarme, prohibiéndome seguir con mi vida social.

Sonríes de lado, deleitándote con la visión de mis piernas torneadas, ser descubiertas por la gracia de la falda, quien de a poco descubría el resto de mi piel.

Deseas tomarme, con fuerza, con posesión y pasión contenida, con deseo. Sin importar cuanto te pida que seas más cauteloso. Sin importar cuanto te ruegue por que el tiempo entre nosotros dos no se desintegre como el tiempo de vida que tiene una mariposa al ser incinerada.

Irónicamente mis ojos y mi corazón logran dominarme, consintiendo lo rápido del momento, la intensidad con la que me tomas y me dejas rendida, sola en mi cama.

La más cruel parodia sucede en la mitad de la noche al rogarte que arremetas contra mi, siendo mis sabanas mudas testigos de mis gemidos desesperados, mientras tu nombre resuena en la habitación, clavando mis uñas en tu ancha espalda. Haciéndome jurar que tú eres el único para mí.

Es ahí cuando mi castillo de naipes se derrumba, cuando mi sed de tí es aun más grande que mi moral.

Y ahora, aunque traicione a mi propia conciencia, estoy provocándote, deseando que vengas por mí, tal como una bestia salvaje, a despojarme de mis prendas abruptamente, sin importar nuestros linajes, nuestros orígenes, menos aun nuestras cuestiones morales.

Ruedo mis pupilas, mientras poso mi nuca sobre el posa brazo disponible, al mismo tiempo tarareo tu canción favorita, llamándote, captando aun más tu atención si es que eso es posible. Te reincorporas, para encaminarte hacía mi , aun con tu copa de vino entre tus dedos , me observas con los labios entreabiertos y mis ojos miel brillando con fervor, no borras de tu rostro tu gesto sensual, mientras derramas el vino sobre mi cuerpo, por lo extenso del mismo, sorprendiéndome un poco , un gemido se escapa de mi boca.

Antes de que pudiera reincorporarme siquiera ya te estabas adueñando de mis labios, al mismo tiempo rasgabas mi blusa con desesperación, sonríes durante el beso, pues sabes que me vuelve loca esas innovadoras ideas para hacerme sentir solo tuya.

Siendo masoquista, muerdo tu labio inferior, logrando sacar un rugido de ti, sonrío de lado, amo sentirme de esta manera.

Aun sabiendo que al alba estaré nuevamente sola, teniendo la certeza que por la mañana besaras a tu excéntrica novia, Astoria, en frente de los demás, sin importante que este yo presente.

Tal vez el coraje es lo que me impulse noche a noche, a desafiarte, a seducirte, que me elijas a mi para pasar tus complicadas noches. Que sea yo la que te haga sentir poderoso. Por que yo soy la única que tiene ese efecto en ti.

Mojo mis labios levemente al ser arrojada al suelo alfombrado, mientras juego a escapar, gateando, me atrapas rápidamente, entonces rozo lentamente mi trasero contra ti, exactamente sobre lo que te hace tan vanaglorioso. Giro un poco mi mirada, viendo tu expresión sumamente extasiada, a lo que accedo a intensificar el roce aun con nuestras prendas puestas, sonrío traviesamente. Más mi juego ya estaba concluyendo, ya que el brillo en tus ojos grises delataban lujuria.

Tomaste mis caderas y las arremetiste contra tu miembro palpitante, jadee logrando que enloquecieras, en ese mismo momento bajaste la cremallera de tu fino pantalón negro, para descubrir la extensión carnosa de poder que más te destacaba.

Sin embargo el momento ansiado, se haría rogar unos segundos más, ya que me tomaste de la cintura para alzarme cayendo sobre tu miembro erecto, penetrándome instantáneamente, arrancándome gemidos extasiados desde mi interior, comenzando con la danza pecaminosa, logrando que nuestros cuerpos se perlen, dándome la gloriosa visión de tu cabello platinado algo removido, con algunos mechones pegados en tu frente. Mordiendo mi cuello con fuerza al mismo tiempo que te despojaba de tu chaqueta y camisa, sin olvidar tu elegante corbata.

El clímax se estaba aproximando, mientras saboreabas mi piel con gusto a Cabernet sube neón, las estocadas eran intensas, creyendo morir de placer entre tus brazos, gritando que no te detuvieras.

Llenándonos de fluidos mutuamente, derramándote en mí, te bese con desesperación, sabiendo que nuestro momento se estaba disolviendo con el correr de los minutos.

Nos separamos, con ganas de proseguir, pero no se podría. Ambos teníamos responsabilidades y obligaciones, sin contar la mantención de nuestra faceta hipócrita ante la sociedad.

Luego del encuentro furtivo solo nos quedaba una debida ducha, para limpiar nuestros cuerpos de culpa frente a nuestros bandos, mientras la llama de la pasión nunca podría ser extinguida.

Sonriente me perdí en mis sabanas, deseando que al día siguiente se adelantaran las horas para volver a sentirlo, otra vez.

.

.

.

Continuara : _Próximo, Eslabón 2._

* * *

.

.

.

Hola! . Yes aquí otra vez yo XD

Bueno esta es la primera parte de una cadena de ones que hago basada en una canción muy shfgfgjdgf3 de GaIn a quien adoro con el alma 3333.

Se recomienda que escuchen la canción , así se guían un poco, aunque la intención es obvia no? jjajhshgd3

¿porqué elegí a esta pareja como la primera?...pues...se me hace la más hot del mundo hahhahah33 DRACO-!

En fin espero que les haya gustado , tal vez un poquito? :D

Gracias por leer!

Lin.


End file.
